gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Incompetence
not to be confused with Incompetence (quirk) A puzzle world, apparently an Empty World. People who stay on Incompetence for any duration of time (more then a few hours) find it difficult to complete simple tasks. Visitors must make Will rolls every hour (with a -1 per hour since arrival). Any failure gives a accruing penalty on all rolls (penalties stack to a maximum of -4). On a critical failure the subject fails at everything (walking, talking, breathing at the appropriate rhythm, etc); this effect lasts several moments and might require a fright check. Ten consecutive failures will result in disadvantages (Absent Minded and Phantom Voices come to mind), which may become permanent if the subject stays on Incompetence. Infinity Patrol considered creating an outpost on Incompetence before they realized the dangerous effects of long term residence. Anything staying on Incompetence becomes unhealthy; this includes living things and inanimate structures. The unhealthiness of the native plant life is worrisome. The planet's ecosystem might not be stable; given that plants are the source of breathable air. The fact that there are plants at all is surprising, as there don't seem to be any animals (a misconceiving appearance). The Patrol is unaware of any of the buildings or people who live on Incompetence, but there are two abandoned camps other then the one left by the Patrol. One created by an unknown people, the other was made by psychics from Reich-5. The only living resident of Incompetence (beyond the extremely rare wild animal) is Darius, a survivor from the camps. Locations ;14 etc. : Located in (what would be) Nebraska, 14 is an old abandoned camp. There's a sign in the camp that appears to carry its name: the number 14 followed by unidentified symbols (thus "etc."). The camp appears very old and ruined, though the decay was hastened by Incompetence, it is however true that the camp is over a decade old. :Camp 14 isn't a camp in the sense of tents and firepits; it resembles a small town more then a camp. The buildings are all permanent and have foundations and solid walls, and there are all kinds of structures in the camp. The components of the structures seem to be prefabricated. There is no sign of the power tools, heavy construction equipment, and supplies used to make the structures and put them in place. :Among the camp's detritus can be found what remains of the Incompetence-decayed skeletons of the inhabitants of Camp 14. The bones are seemingly human, but anyone with the physiology skill could determine otherwise, though they are very similar, they belong to a different but closely related species (discovering exactly which would require close examination in a lab, but preparing the bones for movement would take several hours, Incompetence has rendered the bones very brittle). A psionic investigation of the body might reveal that they were Parachronozoids. They are of different ages and genders. Some remains are those of young children, indicating it was a settlement with families rather than a garrison or outpost. ;Schwäche : A camp built by travelers from Reich-5, Schwäche (German > "Weakness") is filled with (what look like) torture chambers stained with blood and desecrated corpses. It was an attempt by the Ahnenerbe to reproduce the Incompetence Effect with the end goal of weaponizing it. The camp was destroyed after all the inhabitants were driven completely mad by Incompetence. They killed each other. :There were (at least) three waves of inhabitants of Schwäche. The first wave died after a day. The second lasted just as long. The third was sent only to retrieve the log books and valuable equipment and return. Infinity would be nervous about Reich-5's research. If they discovered a way to reproduce the Incompetence effect it could be disastrous. The discovery of this camp would switch Incompetence's Access Rating to 1, and Infinity would be sure to examine all the remains of the camp for details on the Ahnenerbe's research. Darius see /Darius Category:Fan Settings